List of Let's Plays
Throughout the years of hard dedication as an unbridled dynamo of raw Let's Playing, NintendoCapriSun has perpetuated many Let's Plays for a wide variety of video games affiliated under the banner of Nintendo and many other video game companys. He also starred in many Let's Plays as guess commentator or guess player and he's also been active in TheRunawayGuys. Regular Let's Plays Those are the regular Let's Plays he completed or currently plays. #Banjo-Kazooie #Banjo-Tooie #Castlevania #Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse #Chrono Trigger #Conker's Bad Fur Day #Contra #Contra III: The Alien Wars #Donkey Kong Country #Donkey Kong Country 2 : Diddy's Kong Quest #Donkey Kong Country 3 : Dixie's Double Trouble (ongoing) #Dungeons of Daggorath #Earthbound #Final Fantasy IV #Final Fantasy VI #Final Fantasy X #The Legend of Zelda (2nd quest, swordless run) #The Legend of Zelda (Three hearts run) #The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past #The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening #The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask #The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time #The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (ongoing) #The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess #The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker #Mega Man 1 #Mega Man 2 #Mega Man 3 #Mega Man 4 #Mega Man 5 #Mega Man 6 #Mega Man 7 #Mega Man 9 #Mega Man 10 #Mega Man X #Mega Man X2 #Mega Man X3 #Metroid #Metroid Prime #Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! #Mother 3 #Plants Vs. Zombies #Secret of Mana #Super C #Super Castlevania IV #Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts #Super Mario 64 #Super Mario Bros. 2 (US)* #Super Mario Bros. 3 (The StupOid Run) #Super Mario Galaxy 2 #Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars #Super Mario Sunshine #Super Metroid #Yoshi's Story #Zelda II: The Adventure of Link *"The StupOid Run" : NCS states that it is at the end of the first video and the beginning of the 4th one (SMB2). This is also the US game, not the original SMB2 from Japan (Lost Levels). "Let's Mess Around On" Video Series Those games were played just to have fun, according to Tim. They are not meant to be let's plays although, technically, they are to an extent since NCS still records commentary. 1. Mario Party 2 *Pirate Land (Part 1, Part 2, Part 3) *Western Land (Part 4, Part 5, Part 6) *Mystery Land (Part 7, Part 8, Part 9) *Horror Land (Part 10, Part 11, Part 12) Writer note : This section might turn into a let's play if NCS really decides to do everything in MP2. Co-Op Let's Plays In addition to his solo Let's Plays, NintendoCapriSun has guest starred on other YouTube users' channels for co-op Let's Plays. Some of these include: #Donkey Kong Country (with 900RedYoshi) #Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest (with 900RedYoshi) #Leisure Suit Larry (with lucahjin) #Super Mario Bros. 3 (with Empolo18) #Super Mario World (with Empolo18) #Battletoads (with ProtonJonSA, SuperJeenius & Pcull44444) Also, NintendoCapriSun, although rarely, organizes his own Co-Ops. Here is the list : #New Super Mario Bros. Wii (Guest: Chibinekodemyx) #The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (with NowLoadingChannel, Bear0fLove, Deathe88) ongoing TheRunawayGuys Let's Plays TheRunaway Guys is a Let's Playt founded by Chuggaaconroy, ProtonJon and NintendoCapriSun. The main article is here. #Mario Party #New Super Mario Bros. Wii (w/guess Josh Jepson) #Super Smash Bros. Brawl Emissary #Super Smash Bros. Brawl Tournament #Mario Party 2 #Mario Power Tenis (1-video tournament) #Kirby: Return To Dreamland Tournament guesses as follows : *JoshJepson *Donnabellez *SuperJeenius *Aloyalgamer *Lucahjin *SyKhotic *Diabetus